In my life I'll love you more
by Gika C
Summary: O primeiro reencontro da Armada de Dumbledore, após a Guerra, no Cabeça de Javali. HG e RHr.


**In my life I'll love you more**

- Eu já não sou mais tão bom com as palavras quanto um dia eu fui. Se é que um dia fui bom com isso. – Disse Harry, deixando escapar um riso fraco ao acrescentar a última frase. Todos os presentes acompanharam a risada ou, no mínimo, deixaram um sorriso pequeno aparecer nos lábios.

Enquanto Harry estava de pé, todos os outros membros da Armada de Dumbledore estavam sentados ao redor de algumas mesas que eles juntaram no Cabeça de Javali, exatamente onde haviam começado. Apenas duas cadeiras estavam vazias, representando simbolicamente Fred Weasley e Colin Creevey, mortos na guerra. Em todas as outras sentavam os eternos membros da Armada de Dumbledore. Mesmo Marietta Edgecombe, que os traíra no passado, estava ali. Eram outros tempos agora, não havia mais razão para culpá-la por seus antigos erros.

- Mas eu gostaria de dizer que estou muito feliz por ver que todos vocês vieram hoje. – Harry deu prosseguimento ao discurso, sentindo a garganta fechar conforme as palavras saíam. Não iria desistir de fazer um singelo discurso por isso, no entanto. Ele um dia fora líder daquele grupo e, no mínimo, devia isto a eles, depois de tudo.

Mas por mais que fosse muito bom rever os antigos colegas, era também muito triste pensar que não estavam completos. Que Fred e Colin deveriam estar reunidos com eles também, assim como haviam estado anos antes.

- Infelizmente, não são todos que podem estar aqui. – Externou os pensamentos, ouvindo os suspiros compreensivos de todos. – Eu gostaria de propor, então, um brinde aos nossos dois membros que perderam suas vidas lutando bravamente. Fred Weasley e Colin Creevey. – Harry disse levantando o velho copo do bar e apontando para o centro do círculo que formavam.

- Fred Weasley e Colin Creevey. – Repetiram os demais, tomando um gole da bebida antes de colocar de volta seus copos em cima das mesas.

- Eu deveria ter feito isso antes, mas... – Ele se interrompeu, lançando a todos um olhar significativo. Harry não teria sido capaz de promover aquela reunião antes, fosse pela dor que sentia pelas perdas sofridas, pelo cansaço de todo o ano que lhe caíra sobre os ombros ou pela necessidade de ajudar a reconstruir o mundo bruxo. Todos eles entendiam o que a sua falta de palavras queria dizer, pois haviam passado pelas mesmas situações e o compreendiam plenamente.

- Quero agradecer, a todos vocês, pelo que fizeram. Por terem aceitado, em primeiro lugar, participar de uma organização que era ilegal, há cinco anos, e terem se comprometido com ela por acreditarem na proposta. Por terem se dedicado e se tornado bruxos e bruxas ainda melhores do que antes, muito mais preparados e prontos para defender a todos num futuro que estava por vir. E por terem lutado lado a lado na pior das batalhas que já existiu. – Enquanto falava, olhava nos olhos de cada um dos colegas, sentindo a emoção deles através de seus olhares, sustentados mesmo por aqueles que deixavam as lágrimas lhes invadirem para então transbordar pela face.

- Nada do que estamos vivendo hoje seria possível se não fosse por vocês. Se não fosse por nós. – Harry tinha absoluta certeza da veracidade das suas palavras e, não obstante, sentia o nó na garganta apertar mais e mais. Antes que ele fechasse de uma vez por todas, então, decidiu finalizar sua fala. – Eu acho que isso resume tudo. À Armada de Dumbledore. – Ele levantou mais uma vez o copo.

- À Armada de Dumbledore. – Repetiram todos, levantando não só os copos dessa vez, mas os seus corpos também.

Ginny, que estava sentada ao seu lado esquerdo, tomou um gole e abraçou Harry em seguida. Ele conseguiu sentir as lágrimas silenciosas dela alcançarem o seu pescoço. Hermione, que sentara ao seu lado direito durante todo o discurso, também não conseguiu segurar as suas por muito tempo, e foi abraçada por Ron assim que elas começaram a escorrer – ele conseguia, cada vez mais, pôr inconscientemente em prática as lições que absorvera do livro que seus irmãos lhe haviam dado dois anos antes.

Luna abriu um sorriso para Neville e ele estendeu uma de suas mãos para a corvinal, deixando a outra no ombro de Hannah Abbot, que tinha o braço de Ernie Macmillan ao redor de sua cintura e a cabeça encostada na dele. E daí em diante, todos os antigos membros da Armada de Dumbledore ofereceram aos demais o seu carinho e compaixão, nostálgicos e saudosos demais para, por algum tempo, expor em palavras seus sentimentos.

Todos pareciam profundamente tocados por suas próprias memórias. Era inegável que aquele grupo influenciara a vida de cada um deles de uma maneira que nada mais havia feito. Se não fosse por aquelas reuniões e por tudo o que elas significavam, talvez eles sequer estivessem ali, naquele encontro – porque nenhum deles teria sido capaz de fugir à guerra, mesmo se à época estivessem despreparados para ela, e nada poderia ter garantido sua sobrevivência.

Foi George quem quebrou o clima com alguma piada, que talvez já não tivesse mais todo o entusiasmo que costumava ter quando Fred estava por perto, mas que ainda assim foi o suficiente para arrancar risos divertidos de todos.

O resto do encontro, que se estendeu por horas, oscilou por entre discursos, agradecimentos e momentos de descontração, dos quais todos precisavam nos últimos tempos. Até que, pouco a pouco, cada um deles se despediu dos demais e aparatou para casa, restando no local apenas Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville e Luna. Os seis que haviam lutado no Departamento de Mistérios e tentado, em vão, salvar a vida de Sirius Black. E, no entanto, os mesmos seis já não eram mais os mesmos.

- Eu não estaria aqui se não fosse por vocês. – Disse Harry, sem prepará-los para isto antes de interromper a conversa.

- _Nós_ é que não estaríamos aqui se não fosse por você. – Neville retrucou. Afinal, se não fosse por Harry, Voldemort talvez não estivesse morto, e, se fosse este o caso, nenhum deles teria sido poupado. – Por vocês. – Ele completou, indicando também Ron e Hermione. Não fosse a dedicação por eles dispendida na busca pelas Horcruxes, Voldemort sequer teria sido derrotado para sempre.

- Nenhum de nós estaria aqui se não fosse pela Armada. – Hermione contrapôs imediatamente. Jamais seria capaz de tomar para si aquela verdade que cabia a todos. Se cada um deles não tivesse o espírito que tinha, eles nunca teriam formado a Armada. E se nunca a tivessem formado, jamais teriam treinado tanto para serem capazes de duelar como duelaram, caso em que as perdas teriam sido infinitamente maiores.

- Nós não estaríamos aqui se não fosse pelas moedas. – A voz avoada de Luna se fez ouvir enquanto a garota admirava o galeão encantado que carregava consigo até hoje para todos os lados. Nenhum dos demais conseguiu evitar o riso, nem mesmo Hermione, afinal fora o aviso de Harry pelo seu galeão que informara a todos, inicialmente, daquele encontro.

- Falou e disse, Luna! – Ron, que tinha um braço envolvendo os ombros de Granger, completou rindo, mais uma vez encantando-se com a espirituosidade da garota.

- Eu não poderia concordar mais. – Foi a vez de Ginny, que estava feliz como não estivera desde antes de seu sexto ano e expressava isso em cada sarda de seu rosto – ou ao menos era o que pensava Harry ao vê-la balançar com a risada, divertida.

- Eu quero dizer que... – Tentou completar o garoto, que não sabia como poderia demonstrar algum dia, especialmente para os cinco ao seu redor, o quão grato ele era por cada pequeno gesto que haviam tomado em prol daquilo que hoje viviam.

- Nós já entendemos o que você quer dizer, Harry. – Interrompeu Ron, que não queria saber de mais agradecimentos pelo dia. Já fora difícil segurar a emoção antes, não sabia se conseguiria fazer isto de novo. – Você falou tudo muito bem no seu discurso de quem não sabe falar. – Ironizou para completar, intencionando manter o clima que Luna havia criado.

- Não fale assim, Ron, foi um discurso muito bonito. – Hermione reprimiu-o, sorrindo para Harry em solidariedade. Havia se emocionado de verdade com as palavras dele.

- "Para quem não sabe falar", vai, completa! – Ginny provocou, seguindo a linha do irmão e arrancando mais algumas risadinhas de todos, além de cócegas de Harry, que já compreendera que não poderia completar seus agradecimentos naquele momento.

Ele não tornou a insistir no assunto, deixando o foco da conversa apenas nas conversas sobre os planos de cada um para o futuro. Hermione, agora que estava definitivamente formada, voltara mais uma vez os seus esforços para a luta pelos Direitos do Elfos Domésticos. Neville estava se especializando em Herbologia e tinha planos de voltar para Hogwarts no futuro, como professor. Luna ainda tinha na cabeça a ideia de que Narguilés e outras criaturas ao estilo existiam e estava planejando uma viagem com seu pai para encontra-los. Ginny vinha treinando quadribol desde que saíra de Hogwarts e estava confiante de que conseguiria em breve um teste para o time das Harpias. Ron estava ajudando George com os negócios, mas não se desvencilhara por completo da ideia de seguir os passos de Harry um dia e virar auror.

Quando enfim Luna precisou voltar para casa, Harry depositou um beijo carinhoso em sua bochecha, e quando foi a vez de Neville, o abraçou e apertou firmemente sua mão. Não poderia descrever o orgulho que sentia de cada um daqueles dois ao lembrar-se do passado e olhar para eles no presente. E não podia, consequentemente, deixar de orgulhar-se de si mesmo, pois sabia que tinha parcela considerável de responsabilidade nisso.

- Foi ótimo, não foi? – Hermione perguntou enquanto usava a varinha para fazer as mesas e cadeiras voltarem para os seus devidos lugares.

- Foi. – Ron respondeu com um ligeiro sorriso em seu rosto enquanto juntava todos os copos e os depositava no balcão, grato por não se sentir nauseado ao constatar que eles pareciam apenas um pouco mais sujos do que no começo da reunião.

- Obrigado pela iniciativa. – Harry disse virando-se para Ginny, depois de deixar alguns galeões aos cuidados do caixa.

- Nós precisávamos disso. – A ruiva falou balançando a cabeça, dispensando os agradecimentos. Todos eles precisavam e queriam aquilo. Ela apenas tivera a sagacidade de perceber que aquele era o momento certo para reunir a velha Armada e iniciar um novo ritual – o dos encontros esporádicos de velhos amigos.

- Com certeza precisávamos. – Concordou o irmão. – Bem... Vamos? – Indagou, oferecendo a mão a Hermione, que a aceitou balançando positivamente a cabeça. Harry teve o mesmo gesto e depois de sorrir para Ginny e vê-la sorrir em resposta, os quatro aparataram para A Toca.

Não era preciso olhar para trás para poder fazer a comparação, bastava observar o presente para concluir que tudo estava bem.

* * *

><p><strong>NA<strong>: Fic escrita para dois projetos do 6v: Elemento X, da seção Harry/Ginny, com a música "In My Life" dos Beatles, e All Was Well, projeto conjunto das seções Harry/Ginny e Ron/Hermione, com o tema Armada de Dumbledore e o item Cabeça de Javali.


End file.
